


Hazy Librarian Lust

by KommSusserTod



Series: Komm’s Necronomicum [2]
Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game), Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Caught, F/F, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Please Kill Me, Thighs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KommSusserTod/pseuds/KommSusserTod
Summary: Angela and Geburah take all of Netzach’s alcohol, let the good times rollThis series is gonna be finished! I’m back!
Relationships: Angela/Gebura (Lobotomy Corporation)
Series: Komm’s Necronomicum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Page of Lust, Vol. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Parafox Archangel Discord server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Parafox+Archangel+Discord+server).



> Dear Blonda, Glob and Average;
> 
> You are horrible fucking degenerates and I love your taste in erotica. I’m sorry for what has occurred, but you know the truth of the matter.  
> I don’t deserve second chances. I’m not coming back. Goodbye.

* * *

Floor of Art

* * *

”Netzach. No drinking on the job.” Angela crossed her arms as Gebura casually took 4 different fridges, all filled with quality spirits, away and into her room.

”You-you can’t-I CAN’T FIGHT THAT FUCKING THING SOBER!” He pointed to Tomerry.

”Says the person who had [CENSORED] at his last workplace. Deal with it.” Angela left with Gebura, shrugging it off.

Netzach glanced at the Love Town abomination. “Why did I agree to using my floor for reception? _Why!?_ ”

* * *

Floor of Language

* * *

Netzach had always assumed that when Angela took all of his beer, wine, etc. she burned it or threw it away.

She’d never drink it, right?

”Hey, Gebbyyyy... I wan naothe r bott leeeee...” Angela quietly melted directly onto Gebura’s bed, having recently finished what was the last bottle of beer left.

”I don’t think we can, uh... do.. that..” Gebura was always stern, even when intoxicated. Her mood spoke otherwise, though.

Angela looked her up and down, taking in her pleasant features. Those soft, subtly firm thighs, her toned abs, fluffy red hair.

That smile. That _fucking_ smile.

Smug, dominating, yet kind and gentle.

Angela may at first have been drunk on mere alcohol, but now she was riding high on her own lust. Nothing to restrain her, considering that Roland had never told her once that homosexuality wasn’t exactly normal for humans, nor did Kali care for such dull things as romance during her time alive before getting stabbed to death by Garion, who was now Binah, so Gebura didn’t know as well.

Angela giggled a bit. “Ccoomme oonn... geett me anottheerr...”

Gebura sat down, a luminescent blush blooming on her face like a flower. “Nope. Netzach’s angry at me. I can’t. But I don’t need beer or shit, you’re more than okay for me.” She feeled up Angela’s cheeks, patting her head and playing with her hair.”


	2. Page of Lust, Vol. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela reveals her feelings to Gebby.
> 
> Sorta.

* * *

Floor of Language (again)

* * *

”Gebby.. can I tellya somethin..n..?” Angela forced herself under the sheets, slowly fingering her pussy to keep her nice and wet.

”Sure. Hit me.” Gebura quickly joined her in bed.

”I luv you.. with how ya look and.. evryth in. ..” Angela sped up a bit, lightly moaning.

”Mmm... You look nice and tasty to me... but I think we should just sleep for now.”

As they melt away into their dreams, they stripped down to their bare essentials, Angela grinding her wet vagina against Gebura’s leg as she continued to finger herself, Gebura not minding the company in the slightest.

* * *

Gebura’s Bedroom, Midnight

* * *

Roland had heard all of the commotion from outside the bedroom, having eavesdropped. Angela was too drunk to monitor the Library. He was on a mission from Netzach to do the absolute greatest thing, ever, as the green-haired ex-robot put it.

He pushed the door ajar, and turned on a camera he stole from a dead body-needed more pages. Power surged through his veins as he turned a dim flashlight on, just dark enough not to wake the duo but bright enough to make the photo clearer.

Click.

He quickly did away with the flashlight, taking it and closing the Language door, rushing back to the

* * *

Floor of Art

* * *

“Netzach. Net. Net. Net.”

”Wuh-what?”

”I DID IT.” Roland smirked as he presented the taken photo, the impossibility. Of the two most stern and dangerous people in their Corporation, in bed, like lovers-which they are.

Netzach erupted into shittily contained laughter. “You did it, you-you fucking-madlad. Hey, that reminds me. I hid something from them.”

”..Don’t tell me you-“

”Yes I did, Roland.” Netzach took out a small piece of the wall, entirely flush with the rest of it-save for a small hook you have to look for with a microscope to notice. He turned the minifridge around, opening the door, and toasting to Roland.

“CHEERS!”


	3. Page of Lust, Vol. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> foreplay: the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blonda, Guy, Glob; how’s the read?

As Gebura and Angela awoke from their drunken, naked slumber, it took them not long to process their location and react, both startling out of bed. Unable to recall the last night, they wondered if Netzach and Roland had again fooled them, but alas, they were far too hungover to comprehend anything much. They both began to fully wake up, both parting their ways-too embarrassed to say anything at all. Even Gebura, the most clinical person in the library, had her breaking point.

* * *

Floors of Language and General Works

* * *

As they went about their day, they thought long and hard. Why were they in bed? Did they truly love each other? Perhaps it was indeed just the alcohol talking, but then they thought more. As Angela became more human, as the Sephirahs remembered their past lives, they too also became more human. This... was life. Friendship. Messing with Netzach, enjoying life, sleeping with another person. Having emotion. Warmth. And so, when the day came to a close...

* * *

Gebura’s Bedroom

* * *

“Gebura... do you love me?”

”You’re nothing but my employer.”

”...Please, you don’t have to constantly act tough.”

”Aah, fine. Yes, I do.” Gebura blushed, melting into her office chair.

Angela smirked, the both of them not exactly knowing how heavy love was. ”There’s a thing people do when they want warmth from someone they like.”


	4. Page of Lust, Vol. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT
> 
> THE MOMENT YOU’VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR

Angela leaned deep into Gebura’s face, as they took in each other’s gaze, their scent, their picture-perfect looks. Though Gebura was more charmed by Angela’s beautiful hairstyle, Angela noted something odd between Gebura’s thighs, one that quickly grew as Angela took note.

A bulge.

”Gebby, sweetie... they kiss...” Angela leaned in and pecked Gebura on the mouth as her eyes widened, a blush spreading across her face, warmth slowly drizzling across her crotch, Angela throwing the both of them on Gebura’s bed.

”...Aren’t only guys supposed to have that?” wondered Angela, as she slowly explored Gebura’s throbbing cock.

”P-please... you’re so warm... give me more...” Gebura kissed Angela by her back, undoing her clothes as she made out with her, unable to think about anything at all... that wasn’t Angela. The sheer ecstasy that came from her hot, lightly tender skin put Gebby into a trance, only one thought ever crossing her mind. Not warm enough.

”Gebby, why do you have a penis?”

”Mmm... why not?”

”Agreeable... mmmhh...~”

The two quickly undressed as Gebura spun around.

”What.. are you doing-aaAAhhh..”

Angela felt Gebby’s rock hard member quickly force itself deep inside her anus, a sudden jolt of pleasure washing over her whole body as she firmly grabbed some of the sheets, bearing down on the mattress.

”Hhff... hhh.. give me more warmth... mooooreee~”

Angela moaned and pleaded for Gebura to drive her mad, enjoying the tight grip of Gebby’s muscular body forcing her down. She felt every ebb and pulse coming from inside her ass, every thrust and shock that her love went deeper with.

“Angie. You’re... really tight down there, you know? It’s sooo goooodd... squeezing me tight like a hug... Here, want some more warmth?” Geburah proceeded to completely insert her penis, groaning in pleasure as she grasped Angela’s rear. She squeezed and played with it, a drop of pre forming on her tip...

Meanwhile, Angela began to grow closer to climax, inhaling deep the fiery scent of the Language Floor’s molten metal all around her lover, smiling and bearing down hard... never before did she actually enjoy herself so much. Her workers weren’t here to bother her anymore, A wasn’t here to torture her. Just her and her alone with an unlikely friend. And as she bore down onto Gebura, thrusting forth up and down to help stimulate her, a fiery crescendo of emotion crashed over the duo like a tide.

”HHHAAAAaaaAAahhhhnn... hhh...~”

Hazy warmth blushed unto them with their heavy breaths. Both let out a final, continuous moan as one finished inside the other. “Relaxing” was all that came to mind as somewhere deep in them, Carmen dozed off into sleep-and Kali set down her sword one last time.

Even in them is a shred of humanity-and love brings out the best and worst in people.


End file.
